Like That One Madonna Song
by Jetsir
Summary: It's Roy and Garth's first time together as well as Garth's first time ever. Yet, Roy can't help but feel nervous, himself. Spaqua.


**A/N:** _Y'all know what song I'm talking about._

**Like That One Madonna Song**

He really shouldn't have been this nervous.

Roy was no stranger to sex. Now, he wasn't a total _whore_ about it either, no matter what other people tended to think. Still, he knew the mechanics of it all when it came to sex with women as well as sex with men. He was comfortable with himself in the bedroom and would even go far as to say that he knew how to make it good for people (though that might be the cocky attitude that Karen always complained about speaking for him).

Right now, with Garth staring into his eyes a little uncertainly, he felt like he was about to lose his virginity, and it scared the shit out of him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the redhead asked tentatively.

The Atlantean bit the corner of his lip- a nervous habit- and nodded slowly.

Roy nodded as well, and then swallowed. He cared about Garth, he really did. The two had been together for four months in secret, and then two more months out to their team. He'd taken it slow with Garth, something he wasn't used to at all. Tonight would be their first time together. In a way, this would sort of be like the archer's first time; he'd never slept with anyone he cared about (and dare he say loved?). It would be his first time _making love_ instead of straight up fucking. Maybe that's why he felt so nervous.

The two were in Roy's room in their street clothing and sitting cross-legged on the archer's bed, facing each other. On the redhead's nightstand was a jar of lube and some condoms (they weren't so cocky as to believe that they didn't need to use protection). They watched each other closely, both boys wondering what to do next. Roy drummed his fingers against his thigh as the awkward silence stretched on.

"Have you done this before?" asked Garth curiously, leaning back on his hands.

The redhead was fully aware that the other boy knew the answer to the question he just asked, but replied anyway, "ah, yeah, with both women and men...um, you?"

The Atlantean bit the corner of his lip again, "no."

"Oh," Roy looked at his boyfriend carefully, "...you're nervous."

The dark haired boy laughed, "a little, yeah."

"Me, too," said the archer honestly.

"_Really?_" Garth asked incredulously, "but you've done it before."

"Yeah, well..." the redhead's hand went towards his hair, intent on running a hand through it, before he remembered that he didn't want to mess up its perfection and lowered his hand once more, "I've never done it with someone I cared this much about."

The Atlantean snorted, "that sounded really girly."

"Hey man, shut up!" Roy gave the other boy a shove, and soon the two were wrestling on the bed. The redhead soon found himself outmatched by his boyfriend's superior Atlantean strength and was pinned down to the bed. He let out a breathless laugh, "good to know we can still mess around with each other like when we were just friends."

Garth smiled at him, but kept him held down.

Roy struggled playfully, "c'mon Fishstick, get off."

"No," said Garth, leaning down, "I like the view better from up here." He then caught the redhead's lips in a searing kiss.

Roy responded to the kiss eagerly. The rough-housing from moments earlier seemed to banish their nerves for the moment, leaving behind only their desire for each other. Sighing happily through his nose, Roy wrapped his arms around Garth's neck, pulling him closer, moaning as the dark haired boy's hand slipped up his shirt. He parted his lips slightly and allowed the other's tongue to enter his mouth. There was no battle for dominance, just a simple exploration of a familiar environment.

Garth slid Roy's shirt up higher and higher until it was off and on the floor with his following soon after. He began pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses on the redhead's neck, collar bone, and chest. Roy moaned, arching his back for more of the contact as his rough, calloused fingers ran over the Atlantean's strong back.

Roy's fingers drifted downward and to the other boy's front where they latched onto the zipper of Garth's pants. Garth tensed and he looked up into Roy's green eyes. They'd never gone further than what they were doing now.

The two boys looked each other in the eye, trying to read each other's expressions. Garth looked away first and moved away from Roy. The archer frowned in concern and sat up, thinking that Garth had changed his mind or was insecure until he saw that he had only done so so that he could remove his pants easier. Roy followed suit and shucked his own pair onto the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Now in only their underwear, the two boys felt that there was no way to turn back nor was there a desire to do so. Roy couldn't help but let his eyes drift down appreciatively to the growing bulge in his boyfriend's boxers. Looking up, he saw that other boy's eyes were also wandering, though there was a hint of nervous curiosity mixed in with the cloud of lust. It took a moment for him to remember that this was going to be Garth's first time.

Just as Roy was about to speak up, Garth moved forward and kissed him. This one was much gentler than their earlier kiss. As their mouths moved against one another, Garth's hand drifted down and tentatively cupped Roy's erection through the material of his boxers. Roy moaned into Garth's mouth at the sudden contact. Encouraged by the sounds Roy was making, Garth continued to rub the redhead through the material.

Roy moaned out Garth's name, his head tilting back.

Garth smiled and gave the boy a peck on the lips, then got braver. Slowly, he slid Roy's boxers off, freeing his erection. Watching Roy's face the entire time, Garth wrapped a hand around the archer's throbbing member and began slowly pumping it.

Roy moaned louder than he had the entire night and bucked lightly into his boyfriend's hand. He was vaguely aware that Garth was watching his every move, but he was fine with it. His hands dug into the sheets beneath him as he panted out Garth's name. A small, small part of his mind that could still function properly was somewhat surprised at the Atlantean's boldness. Roy had gone into this with the full expectation that he'd be leading the way tonight, but instead it seemed that Garth was trying to take the reigns; it didn't bother him one bit.

As Garth's hand quickened, so did Roy's breathing. The archer could sense that he was reaching climax and vocalized as such. Garth only quickened his pace. The redhead's toes curled, his back arched, and with one final cry, he came into his boyfriend's hand. Through his post climax haze he looked up at Garth, who, in turn, looked back, his dark eyes somehow darker with lust.

Roy sat up, wrapping his arms around Garth and pulling him into a smoldering kiss, "_I want you inside me,_" he heard himself say, though he couldn't quite remember actually forming the sentence in his mind.

Garth's dark eyes burned into Roy's bright green ones. Within the violet depths, there was no longer any hesitance or uncertainty. He might've made a statement of consent, Roy wasn't sure; all he knew was that the next minute, he was gently pushed down onto the mattress.

Roy watched as Garth removed boxers and then fumbled with the lube and condoms with slightly shaky hands. The redhead talked him through process of preparing him (in between moans) and then the time came.

"Ready?" asked Garth.

Roy could only nod in return.

Garth positioned himself at Roy's entrance then, after one last look at Roy for encouragement, entered him slowly.

Both boys gasped at the sensation. For a second they just stayed like that, adjusting in their own respective ways. Then, Garth began moving. In and out. In and out. Slowly at first, then faster as Roy began to meet his thrusts.

Roy's moans began to blend into each other, seemingly growing louder with each thrust. The redhead's name poured out of the other's mouth repeatedly like some sort of ancient chant. They forgot everything, everyone, except each other. It wasn't long until Roy reached his second orgasm for the night, and Garth didn't last much longer after that.

Garth collapsed next to Roy and the redhead snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the Atlantean's waist.

"...how was I?"

Roy almost laughed at the shyness in Garth's voice as well as the utter cliché of a question he had asked. Instead, he kissed the boy's jaw, "you were great. How 'bout me?"

"Perfect," then, after a beat, "I'm glad you were my first."

The archer smiled and held his boyfriend tighter.

As the two began to drift off to sleep, they made one last exchange of words.

"I love you, Roy."

"Love you, too, Garth."

**A/N:** _I really don't know where this came from...orz I just wanted a situation where Garth topped..._

_For the record I hate the stories where the sex happens right when the two characters first get together. I'm pretty sure that's not how it really works. I also dislike dirty talk (that one line that Roy said when he pretty much called bottom was pushing it for me) I think it's degrading for both parties involved. _

_Like it? Dislike it? As for me, I'm undecided orz_

_Later, baybays!_


End file.
